Ben Munro
| affiliation = Independent | type = | log = 3 Weeks }} Ben Munro is an island within the which resides the Bastard Kingdom Alba. The People of the Alba Kingdom includes , , and , which all 4 races have interbreed with each other and gave birth to many hybrid races, hence the name Bastard Kingdom. It was the Home of a long living race of people, which later interbreed with human settlers from the and . General Information The Alba Kingdom is country with a long history of conflicts and wars, either with outside forces or between the many clans itself. The Kingdom has one of the strongest military forces in the New World and can even rival the , which it earned the nickname the Country of Silver, this and the fast amount of silver ore in the mountains. Despited being a civilized country the are still barbarians and savages in heart. They are loud, rude, stubborn and ready to fight to any given time, which reflects the harsh enviroment they are living. On the other hand they loyal to a fault, honest and prideful for there country and identity as Clansman and Proud Children of Ben Munro. The King is chosen via and battle. Any men and women of any race can participate in the fight as long as they have the blood of Alba in there veins, as well as possesing the . Kingdom Information *Kingdom Name: Alba *Current King: Malcolm Nevis *Important People: Allan Kellas (Prime Minister), Cruim (Arch Druid), Arran Kellas (Admiral of the Royal Grand Fleet), Nachton Bannerman (General of the Royal Army and all land based forces), Brochan Armstrong (Patron of the Human Clans), Adair (Patron of the Giant Clans), Gilroy Kennedy (Patron of the Finfolk Clans), Sim (Patron of the Dwarf Clans) *Current Affiliations: Independent *Poneglyph: No *Population: Unknown Culture Clan System There exist slighty over 30 Clans in Ben Munro, each clan has many branches of smaller familys which are associated with the main family. Each Clan has there owen clan crest, badge, tartan, motto and ancestrol weapon, which is only either in possession of of the current chief or the strongest warrior of the clan. Coexisting There are often skirmish between the inhabitants of Alba, rather fights between races, these are more between clans which are results of long lasting rivalries and blood feuds done by ancentors. Only during crises and coming wars all clans are putting there feuds to a pause and fight together against there enemy. As example there is a blood feud between the Kellas Clan and the Montgomery Clan that lasted for over 800 years. Medical Science Resources Beast Taming Administration Justice and Punishment Armed Forces Patrons Archer Mounted Archer Foot Soldiers Berserker Troops Light Cavalry Heavy Cavalry War Beasts Giant Siege Weapons Royal Air Force Royal Navy Blue Knights Privateers Red Cap Assassins Custom and Fashion Post-Mortem Customs Layout Weather Geography Mountains Forests Swamps Lakes Coasts Farmlands Ruins Cities, towns and villages Brigadoon Flora and Fauna Wild Life Ben Munro is home for many strange and dangerous animals that are unique, as well as giant versions of normal beasts. Cu Sith Baobhan Sith Water Bull Kelpie Wulver Selkie Boobrie Cro Sith Kellas Cat Cat Sith Plants/Trees Races/Clans The modern humans of Ben Munro are descendants of the settlers from the North Blue and West Blue, as well as from the first inhabitants of the island, the elves. After many generations of interbreeding of the two races the human genes were dominat and only a few features of the elves remains by there human descendants. The only different between them and other humans are slightly pointed ears and a longer lifespan than average, about to 200 to 250 years by good conditions. The humans are made of over 20 Clans, every one of them rules a small region of Ben Munro. There are 5 Dwarf Clans within the Alba Kingdom, the Dunter Clan, the Brownie Clan, the Pech Clan, the Bauchan Clan and the Bluecap Clan. Each Clan is different from each other with different traditions, customs and skills. The Dunter Clan are more aggressive than the others and are wearing red caps, they live deep in the forests and in ruins. The Bluecap Clan lives in the Mountains and are mostly miners, they wear blue caps. The Brownies lives with the other races together and do housework like cleaning, they wear brown caps. The Bauchan Clan lives on the fields and are experts in aggraculture, they wear green caps. And last but not least the Pech Clan who are living in the few Cities are talented in mechanic, they wear black caps. There is only one Giant Clan, the Fachan Clan, who are descendants of raiders. The Giants live mostly in the Mountains and on the few small islands around Ben Munro, which are part of the Alba Kingdom. The Fachan Clan and the Dunbar Clan are close to each other and many hybrids are from these to two clans. There are 3 Finfolk Clans, the Kennedy Clan, who lives on the shores of the Kingdom and are mostly fisherman, the Ged Clan on the rivers who are experts in taming of sea beast and lastly the Dunbar Clan, who are living in the lakes inland and are close to the Giants, many are from this Clan. are mostly called Blue Man and the are called Merrow. Elf Clans The elves were the first settlers of Ben Munro and were splitt of in two groups. The first group were the Wood Elves who ruled over the forests, which were excellent archer and beast tamer. They had golden, silver and copper hair, eyes like sapphire, emerald, ember and pearl. They had pale skin like marble with blue rune tattoos on there bodies, which even used today by the modern inhabitants. The second group of elves were the underground living Dark Elves, who lived in the mountains and were experts in metalworking and herbs, as well as poison. The use guerilla tactics in the night and attacks from the shadows. They had cole, ash and earth colored hair, eyes like rubin, diamonds or amethyst. There skin was from dark grey to brown and they used silvers jewellery, which are popular in Ben Munro and makes home for the best Silversmiths in the Grand Line. The elves are extinct on Ben Munro but there humans descendants are still dominating the island. History The First Settler The first people who lived on Ben Munro were the elves, more precisely two kinds of elves. The xenophobic Wood Elves of the forest who are worshipping the nature and are living humble lifes among the trees and beasts of the land, unmached in archery and tracking, they were are deadly force which are hides in the shades of the forests. The other kin were the twisted and tricky Dark Elves, dwelling deep in the mountains and underground they known for there legendary metalworking and knowlegde about medicine and poison. They worshipped strange gods with unspeakable names, which demands blood sacrificies. They never fight open or fair, only in the shadows and made us of guerilla tactics to bring there enemys down. War of the Sister States Between these two kinds of elves were always mistrusted and mockery for there customs and religion, which started after many years to countless petty wars between the races of elfkind. Nobody lost the small wars but the anger and hatred for each other grow after the battles. Of course there existed hybrids between these two elf races, either a forbidden love or, which was more frequent, via rape. These elves were neither Wood or Dark Elf, but in the same time both and were forced to live outside from there kind. Human Invanders The Human invanders were a bound of savages and barbarians from the North Blue and West Blue lead by a brutal man known as Bors the Horned, either a son or descendant of a mythical Warlord of the ancient times, which name was lost in the history of this world. The war between humans and elves took many lives and even forced the two enemies to join togheter under the leadership of Sera the twilight daughter, half Wood Elf and half Dark Elf. The War was fought for many years until the death of Bors the Horned by the hands of his only son Bors the Green. The Pact With the death of there leader the humans invanders were at the mercy of the elves, but escaped death with the help of Bors the Green, son and murderer of there leader. Bors took Sera as his wife and united the three groups under on banner, which started the interbreeding of these two races. The little People Many years after the war and uniting the folks to one, little people appeared on Ben Munro. Nobody knows from where they come, some called them fairies and others said they are distant cousins of elves. Most them were peacful and helped the people of Ben Munro in farms and helped the plants to grow. In return the people welcomed the little people in there homes and were become part of the daily live. But there were on group of Dwarves that everybody feared, the red caps who lived deep in the forests and the old ruins. As long they avoided these places there would be peace. Giant Raiders Every summer Ben Munro was raided by giants from Elbaf, which would be repelled every time with the combined strenght of the humans and dwarves. This battle lasted for many centuries until the King of the Clans challenged the leader of the raiders to a duel. It was wrestling between the leaders of both factions and the loser of the fight would become the servant to the winner forever. The challenge lasted for three days and three nights until the king of the clans slamed the leader of the giants with his last strenght to the ground and won the battle. With the lose the giants become the servents of Ben Munro, the king was mercifully and gave them land to farm, in return they become loyal to the country and protect it together with the humans and dwarves. The leader glady accepted it and swore by bloodand his honor to serve the country to his last breath. The Folk from the Deep Void Century During the Void Century the country was a neutral trading partner with a big country. Nothing more is known, only that after the Void Century the clans were constant civil war. Rising of the National Hero After the Void Century the land was on the bring of collaps with the civil war and the attacks from the newly formed World Goverment, who were interested in the natural resources of the land. In this time a mysterious warrior arrived from foreignen land with black hair. In a short time this stranger rose up to the strongest warrior in the country by defeating on Clan Chief after the next, as well as killing a legendary monster, which was the bane on land and sea single handedly. The people called him Duncan and he got many offers to join a clan by marrying the daughters of the chiefs and so to increase there strenght. Uniting of the Clans In a few years Duncan succeded in defeating all clans in order to re-united them and repel the invading forces of the World Goverment. After many battles and lots of blood shed the clans stood victorius in the end. With the re-uniting of the clans and the rise of there owen legendary warrior, the country returned to there former savaged glory. Birth of the Alba Kingdom With the end of the war a new city was biuld, which would be later be the capital of the country. The new King of the Clans was the mysterious warrior Duncan who helped the people of this land in needed and helped them to find there former glory to rise up from the ashes of a dark century. The new founded kingdom was called Alba, in this time Duncan had many lovers who gave birth to his children, which would be later founders of there owen clans, as example are the famous Nevis Clan and Kellas Clan. Trivia *Ben Munro draws inspiration from Scottland. **"Ben" or "Beinn" is the most common Gaelic word for "mountain", as is common for many Scottish mountains. **A Munro is defined a mountain in Scotland with a height over 3,000 feet (914.4 m). *Alba is the Scottish Gaelic name for Scotland. Category:New World Location Category:Island Category:Grand Line Location